Life as a Womanizer
by MetaGiga
Summary: My name's Zelos Wilder. Or, at least that's who I'm SUPPOSED to be. My real name's Tori Vice. Ever since some god-guy granted my 'wish', I've been having to act like a perverted womanizer. Turns out the only way I get back is to go with some weirdos. Great. WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE. No pairings.
1. Tori the Pottymouth

**Alrighty, my first TOS story :D Please note, this has STRONG LANGUAGE due to the main characters swearing problem. You can try to say that I tried not to make a Mary Sue xD if it's on the edge, then let me know and I'll fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. That work of art belongs to Namco~**

* * *

The name's Tori. Yeah, I know what it means. Bird. Severely bullied, barely any friends, and probably is better off moving to the Himalayas then stay where I am. It used to die down with the bullying... But alas, one fateful day, I literally introduced myself as Inu-Tori to a Japanese exchange student when I thought I was going to sneeze... Which means Dog-Bird.

Boy did that get out quick.

It wasn't his fault, he thought I called myself that to be funny when I explained. Now I get called Dog-Bird whenever I go to school.

Woof woof, chirp chirp.

It'd be pretty cool to SEE a dog-bird in real life, right? I mean, dogs with wings? Bad. Ass. But, I've sorta... Killed a few myself... Or some things that look like them.

Don't look at me like I'm crazy, but I have. To be honest, I think I'm the one who's crazy. I just don't know anymore, dammit...

Apparently, I had been in a coma for nearly six to seven months... However, I still lived those six to seven months. Not out cold in the hospital or anything. Literally LIVING. Walking... Talking... Having the best food I have ever tasted... Getting sick from the WORST food I have ever tasted... Making the friends I wish I could still be with today...

This is my story.

It all began when I went to sleep after a normal, boring ass Monday.

* * *

It was a pitch black void... No matter where I looked, all I saw was darkness. Sure, I could see the ground below me as a faint marble, but other then that? Nothing. Well, on my line I was floating. That was the cool side of the shitty dream.

"Your life is unsatisfying in your view..."

"What?"

... Or, that's what I WOULD have responded to the voice if I could speak. It felt as though someone plugged up my throat so that I couldn't talk. What the fuck? I tried to shift position, but I couldn't move no matter how much I tried.

What.

The.

Fuck?

Well, now this dream got interesting.

The voice laughed. "Do not try, Tori Vice. You are a mere soul right now."

... Wait. Wait. Am I dead? When the dude said 'unsatisfying', did that mean I KILLED MYSELF?! JESUS CHRIST!

"I am not sure of who that is, but you are not dead."

... _This dude can hear my thoughts?_

"Yes."

_Holy shit._

"You need to work on your swearing issue."

... _Why am I here?_

"You have constantly been wishing to be someone else. Someone that is not you. You... Aren't happy with your life."

_How the hell did you know that?_

"Because I am equal to a god. I can see through the dimensions. I am Yggdrasil."

_You_... _Can really do that?_

"Of course. But you must decide now."

...

"Well?"

.._._

"That is not an option. It is as you say in the human worlds: It is now or never."

I was stunned. I couldn't even say goodbye to my mom and dad? Or my brother? Or the rest of my family..?

_I'm going._

"Are you sure?"

_Don't make me change my damn mind._

"Well, you also will be sent to another world."

If I could, I would have flinched. A new world? Aliens? Weird plants? Animals with five eyes? FOOD I CAN'T EAT BECAUSE IT COULD BE POISONOUS TO MY SYSTEM?! Yggdrasil laughed once more.

"Do not worry. You need not worry of such things. In fact... You don't need your body."

_Wait_... _What the hell?_

"I am going to transport you into another. You said you didn't want to be yourself, correct?"

_Well, yeah, but what about the guy that's in there already?!_

He didn't answer that question. Maybe because he already blasted me into another dimension right when I asked.

That little fuck.

I felt my eyes suddenly droop down. The sudden drowsiness was beyond me, but whatever it was, I needed it. That shit was just way too creepy... Wonder what my bro will think if I remember this dream. Kinda reminds of that game he always played... Tales of Sym-something. God, such a confusing name.


	2. Alfred

Softness. That was what I had felt after that really fucked up... Whatever it was. Wait a sec... Oh SHIT, what the hell happened to my alarm clock?! God, I'm gonna be late for classes! I knew I shouldn't have gone to Dollar General for that thing. And they say being frugal will be worth it in the long run. Right now, the thing's gonna have me fail collage... I really didn't care this morning.

That dream just was way too mentally draining for me to attend courses today. That dude, Yeg-nasel or some shit, just destroyed my will to go anywhere on campus. I know I know, I have a 'potty mouth'. Pointing that out was just like my mom nagging me about it. The guy didn't answer more then any of my questions in total. Only the ones he wanted to himself. In other words, that asshole wanted to answer his own questions he wanted _me _to ask. Not the ones _I _wanted to ask. That little bitch. And he just is like,

'Hey you seem you hate your life I'll be awesome and let you have another chance oops you can't see your family because I'm a dick like that this is a limited time offer you say yes okay well TIME TO PUT YOU INTO ANOTHER WORLD AND REPLACE SOMEBODY HA HA HA.'

... Why am I remembering so much of this? Sure I remember awesome dreams, but that dream wasn't awesome enough to remember. Let alone, I really didn't see the _point _of remembering it. Well, you forget practically the entire dream after ten minutes, so whatever. As I shifted position, my face met with the one thing I despise the most. The thing that ruins my day if I ever wake up to it.

Morning sunlight.

God DAMMIT, what happened to that blanket I stuffed over the apartment window?! Did it slide out of place? God, I swear I'm gonna move out of this shitty apartment as soon as I get a decent job. Or, my damn roommate decided that I needed a healthy start to help begin the day, starting it off with a 'drop of golden sun'. She's always like that... Well she could just screw that, I'm getting that blanket back on that cheap window. As I lazily opened my eyes, I saw something quite unexpected. My vision was still blurred from sleep, but I could make out that I wasn't in my crappy apartment.

Once my eyes adjusted, the room now revealed itself to be as big as the apartment itself. Everything seemed as if they came right from the Queen of England's bedroom... Was I in the Queen's bedroom?

Hoooooly...

I was definitely wide awake now. What am I doing here and where am I?! I know, saying I'm in the Queen's bedroom is a bit much, but this place was fancy enough. Wait, where the fuck am I?! I darted up from the bed (even though I really didn't want to) and flung myself out. As soon as I took a few steps, I tripped over my own feet which resulted in a faceplant onto the wooden floor. "Agh..." I groaned. What the hell? Sure, I trip over and land on my face the same way... But it's not over my feet. Getting up a second time, I realized what it was.

I have had the biggest growth spurt in history. A foot and a half or so. Hot damn. Look out Guinness, here comes a new world record.

Just then, the door burst open. "Master Zelos! Are you alright?!"

Who the hell is 'Master Zelos'? Wait... Oh shit. I'm in sooooo much trouble... Whoever that Zelos guy was, he must own the room. Still don't know how I ended up here, but I. Am. SCREWED.

Slowly turning to the person that seemed to burst through the door like the Kool-Aid man, I gave him a look down. Huh. The average butler dress. Guess the guy must be what he looks. Nevertheless, he was no doubt gonna kick me out of here... Or arrest me. As I waited for him to decide what to do with me, the dude gave me a confused look. "Are you quite alright?" Alfred asked (I'm deciding to call him Alfred). This guy isn't kicking me out? Wow, butlers are nicer then I thought. Alfred's confused face turned to worry, "Sir, are you ill?"

... Wait a sec. Did Alfred just call me... A _SIR?!_ A _GUY?! _

"LOOK HERE," I snapped, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED A FUCKIN' MONOCLE OR NOT, BUT-"

I paused. My voice is sorta... I cleared my throat and continued, "BUT DO I LOOK-" There it is again. Either a dude is saying my words for me or I really _am _sick. Once again I cleared my throat, "BUT DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU?!"

Alfred was at loss for words. To be honest, so was I. By what it was, I really didn't sound like I was a nineteen year old girl. "W-well, erm... I... Don't know how to respond, sir," he said, as if he didn't know what to really say. Crossing my arms, I glared at him some more. "Well? Do I or do I not?"

... I need to ignore the voice problem to get my point across. Don't need Alfred to see my panic. Alfred stared at me, staring into my very soul. "Master Zelos, I do believe you are ill. Allow me to escort you back to you your bed and I will make you soup! Y-Yes, soup!" he said quickly, then started gently pulling me back to the (wonderful) bed. Well, he definitely avoided the question. As Alfred did so, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye... Some dude with long, red hair. Shirtless, nonetheless. God he was sexy. But that wasn't what interested me. Was really interested me was that he was staring back at me through the door also being pulled by Alfred.

I pushed Alfred's grip away and went up towards the dude... And he approached me as well. Oh man, does he like me? Does Alfred have a twin? Is the room he's in a duplicate of the one I'm in right now? Oh my _god!_

... That's when I realized that was impossible. What this room I was staring into was a mirror. This sexy guy... Was me. I smiled, frowned, glared, made a really stupid looking face for good measurement... And he did the same. I tugged at the hair... He did the same. And it was apparently mine. I never had had long hair to begin with. Only short, messy hair.

My eyes (now blue instead of brown) went wide eyed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I then blacked out.

* * *

**Welp, the next chappie is officially DONE. For once, I actually feel good about this. Please note, this ISN'T a reader-insert like I said. Here's the comparison:**

**Me: Hasel eyes, medium length dark brown hair, 5'6, pale skin.**

**Tori(Victoria): Brown eyes, short light brown hair, 5'4, light peach skin.**

**So, there you have it xD" Oh, I don't own anything to do with Tales of Symphonia, alright? That means I don't own Zelos or anything (sadly)**


	3. Getting Dressed

Ugh...

What the hell..?

What just happened? Agh, my head... As I tried to clutch my head to try to get rid of it, something stopped me. "Please, Master Zelos, do not move. The towel will slide out of place." Oh. That must be that asshole, Alfred. I don't give a damn if I don't know his name, he's Alfred... Wait. I'm still here? I'm still... Here? A dream inside a dream... Inception? No, that isn't it. I would know if it were a dream if I could make cheesecake appear instantly... Which I can't apparently. If it is nevertheless, there's no way in hell I'm killing myself. I pulled off the damp towel from off my forehead and sat up from the bed that I woke up in a second time.

"Master," Alfred said to me, "I think you shouldn't rush your movements right now. I understand that you are awake, but that does not mean you should get up right after you awaken from passing out."

What is this guy, my mom? Looking over to him, I gave him a sly grin then got myself up. "Well well well," I replied to him, "Looks like I'm fine then, dude. So, leave me alone and let me look around."

Alfred was speechless. "Sir... Are you quite alright? And I am positive I have cleaned everything in the household. No need for inspection. Besides, you are in need of attention." he stated. Sheesh, what can I do to get this guy to leave me alone? I tried another tactic. "Fine then," I sighed, "Y'know, I'm hungry. And I-"

"Ah, yes. I have made you your soup. Perfect temprature right about now. It is right on the nightstand." Good god, this guy's good. Time to bring in the heavy artiliry. "I need to use the bathroom, dude. Unless you want to-"

"N-No, Master Zelos, you will be fine! Allow me to escort you."

Works every time with my roommate every time she's hovering over me when I have the flu or some shit. Now I know it works for butlers too.

* * *

I stared into the bathroom mirror... Only the same guy was in it, staring back at me. The more I denied, the more the truth was clearer. That asshole really made me into a different person. That asshole made me into a redhead prettyboy. That goddamn_ asshole _was the biggest coniving person ALIVE! I'll _kill _him... And I can be pretty damn truthful when I'm serious about things. Turning away from the reflection, I was about to go out the door when I seemed to see clothes hanging up beside it.

Pink. And. White.

God. DAMMIT. Do I really have to wear that? Sure, I saw Alfred carrying those while he was 'escorting' me, but he _can't_ be serious. At least there was some black and yellow involved... But other then that, what kind of dude is this guy? An even _BIGGER _prettyboy then I thought? Looking down to what I was wearing... I was only wearing pants.

Awkward. Seriously awkward. That stuff is better then going around shirtless and making me feel... Exposed. But pants and boxers were also included in the outfit, I had noticed... Oh my god.

Oh.

My.

God.

I shouldn't be going though this. I really shouldn't be going through this. I've seen some messed up stuff in my life, but this... I don't deserve this shit. I decided to finally get everything else on and save the worse for last. To be honest, everything was quite... comfortable. Silk? Hmm.

...Can't stall any longer. It'll only take about ten seconds if I hurry. Looking upwards, I faced the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. And it totally beats the whole DogBird stuff.

* * *

I slammed the door open, gasping. I almost looked down a few times. Once on accident since I was panicing and dropped the boxers. Others out of fearful curiousity. Thank god I didn't see anything. I've already had enough of this shit today. After regaining my composure, I looked around for Alfred. I wasn't really surprised when I couldn't see him anywhere; I'd probably ditch this situation any way I could, too. I _wish _I could ditch this situation myself and go back to my shitty apartment. I want to have some stupid Lucky Charms. Hell, I want to see my _ROOMMATE. _And most of all? I want to be a girl again.

Fuck my life.

As I wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the... 'House', I came to the conclusion that exploring may as well be the best way of getting this damn nightmare-come-true off my mind.

**ooo0ooo**

"Tori, it's time for a new day!"

However, Tori's body lay motionless.

"...Tori?"

Opening the door, a tall girl flicked on the lights to Tori's small apartment room. Smiling, she pulled the covers off of her. "Come on, Tori! You can't ignore the alarm clock _or _me!" she called, happily. Tori, on the other hand, did not respond. Now the tall girl grew a little worried. "Tori? Are you alright?" she asked, coming closer and shaking her. Once again, no response. "V-Victoria! Can you hear me?! It's Hannah! Wake up!"

Tori just continued to be unresponsive. Though she breathed lightly, she never awoke to the constant urges. Hannah stopped and ran towards her own room. Once inside, she snatched up her cellphone and dialed the emergancy number: 911.

"H-Hello? My roommate, no, my friend! She won't wake up!"

* * *

**There's gonna be minor breaks in the story for scenes in reality of what's going on while Tori's in hell :D Thought it'd be a nice thing to do to get both sides of the story**

**-MetaGiga**


	4. Legolas Norris and the Ninjas

**Welp, nobody's really checking this thing out. I say that because the only reviews on the story are from my writing partner, one of my best friends who checks it out at my school then reviews in person, and a sap trying to advertise his own story. But you know what? I don't give a shit if everyone wants some famous pairings, yaoi lemons, or those self inserts. I just want to complete a story on here. It might hurt seeing nobody checking out my stories as well as seeing views decrease, but whatever. Really bad language, it's different, AND there's no pairings. I guess I was asking for a neglected story. But it's good to do something new, right? Isn't it good to think outside of the usual for once?**

* * *

The day passed by fast. They say time flies when you're having fun, but it might be the same if you're completely awkward of the whole situation around you. Sure, the mansion I was in was badass... But every single reflection I saw of myself, even for a split moment, ruined my mood. I had decided to not talk much at all to not make myself feel even worse then I already was, emotionally. The only things I decided on saying were: "Yes," "No," "Okay," "I'm hungry," "I'm fine,"

In reality, I was not fine. Hell, I think I should change 'I'm fine' to 'Fuck off'.

So, here I was now. On top of the fucking mansion to escape Alfred, staring at the stars. Honestly, it was... Really nice. I barely saw any stars back at home. For once while I was here, I was actually having pleasure. As the cool breeze brushed across my face, I closed my eyes into a slumber.

v^v^v

The snow covering the town was being stained red. People as far as the eye could see were being slaughtered by men whom were unrecognizable. The more they killed, the more white turned to red with blood...

"If only... You were never born."

v^v^v

I woke up in a cold sweat. What the hell _WAS_ that?! Whatever that was, it was nothing like I had ever dreamt of before. Nightmares that I have don't scare me, but... This was different. 'If only you were never born'? Who was that and who the hell was the dude saying that to? Whoever that was, that guy has to be the biggest asshole on the face of the... Whatever world I was in right now. Falling asleep now was on the list of the 'Top Ten Things Not To Do In This Place'.

... Did that shadow just move? No, impossible... Wait, there was another one... What the hell? As quickly as I had noticed the movement, I was instantly surrounded by... Ninjas. Motherfuckin'. NINJAS. "What the fuck?" I murmured to myself. Seem like I couldn't go anywhere. Just then, one of the ninjas lunged for me. This, of course, made me attempt to dodge. Hint word: _Attempt. _It was more like a clumsy dive to the side. "WHAT THE _HELL?!_," I snapped, "ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOME SHIT?! THIS IS THE TOP OF A FUCKIN' _BUILDING, _DUMBASS!"

Seemed like the ninjas were taken aback by my outburst. Needless to say I was still pretty pissed. Wait a sec... Was that short sword that I had to have... Did I have to... Holy shit. I've never swung a sword before, nor did I think I'd ever have to. What kind of fuckin' life did this Zelos guy _live?_ I drew the sword... And dropped it as soon as it was out. I gave those ninjas a sheepish smile, "Uuhhh... Hold on a sec."

Either these ninjas were polite or they were just too confused about how I was acting.

As soon as I picked up the sword, I shakily held it with both hands. I held it over my head and started running towards one of the ninjas, screaming like a madman. Of course, he leaped over me. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said to me, "Are you playing us for fools?!"

Looking back at him, I replied, "Well, you're dressed up as some ninjas from Deadliest Warrior. Considering I'm some prettyboy, I'd say it's an even match."

That seemed to get them riled up. An when people get pissed they get kind of pathetic, just like me... Wow. Huge burn on myself. Just then, something... Started glowing. I looked around, then finally down on my chest. That gem I thought was for decoration was what was glowing. What the hell? As it glowed, I started to feel as though I had been fighting with a sword all my life. I didn't know what was happening but I only thought of one thing: I'M NOW A BADASS.

In a flurry I tossed the sword in the air, grabbed it with one hand, disarmed one of the ninjas, then knocked him out. I. AM. A. BADASS. I looking behind me, I saw one of the ninjas trying to get me from behind. That only resulted in me flipping behind him and knocking him out with the hilt of my sword. I. AM. A. FUCKING. BADASS. Now two ninjas were teaming up against me. I just disarmed one and kicked him off the edge of the roof. I. AM. A. BAD. FRIGGIN'. ASS.

The last? He almost killed me.

I stabbed him right through the heart.

A look of horror spread across my face. Did... I just kill somebody? Pulling out my sword, he fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Seconds later, a big pool of blood began to accumulate from him. The gem stopped glowing as I stepped backwards, wide eyed. I never meant to kill... I really didn't... I'm not that kind of person. I never would want kill anyone in my entire life. Sure I may seem like I don't give a shit about anything, but I really do. Seriously. Now I just became a _murderer?_ I can't live with this...

Someone new was now behind me. Looking back to him, he was different from the others. Blue hair, handcuffed, and a bit emotionally broken. Sort of like how I'm feeling right now. "Look," I sighed, "I really don't want anything else to happen today... I'm in hell already. Just leave me alone..." Hm. This guy gives me a Legolas kind of feel. Alright, he's Legolas.

He didn't say anything. As I looked him down, my eyes widened. Was Legolas wearing... _Greaves? _Without warning he leapt towards me, readying what seemed to be a kick that would really hurt. In a desperate moment, I held my sword up in defense.

_CLANK!_

The greaves collided with the blade. I let out a sigh of relief, but not before he still came after me once more.

_CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK!_

Good lord, this guy isn't Legolas. He's fucking Chuck Norris. Before I knew it, I was backed to the edge of the building. I looked down at the distance between where I was with the ground, then sped back to Leg-Norris. I was obviously on the verge of tears. "L-Look! I'm done, alright?! I just want to go home, dammit!" I managed to choke up. Come on, magical super stone, work already... I'm in trouble with Legolas and Chuck Norris's love child right now. He wants to KILL me! Glow stone thing, use Flash!

Thank god that worked. I felt the power rush through my body once more, as if I had drank some magical coffee. Wiping my eyes of tears that were trying to escape my eyes, I gave Leg-Norris a cocky smile. "Petite garçon, tu as tres penible."

With that said, I dove to the ground... Yeah, I can speak a little French. Not fluently. The only reason is because... My dad broke a promise. That aside, I hope Legolas Norris didn't understand that, because I had just said that he was a little boy and that he was really annoying. Before I could just walk away, Legolas just came out of NOWHERE and kicked a fucking hole into the stone path I was on. "OH MERDE!" I yelped, stumbling back then landing on my ass. I guess you can say 'merde' is 'shit' in French. If speaking that 'merde' gets me into trouble as I am in right now, then screw those two years of French class.

My face paled as I looked up to my constant attacker. "H-Hey, I dunno who the hell you are, but I'm not fighting you... Y'know? You can just kill me here and now... Maybe that'll wake me up."

Leg-Norris said nothing.

Instead he backed away into the forest then dashed out of sight. Well. For once, I'm DISAPPOINTED someone didn't kill me. Now that thought made me begin question my sanity. I looked up to the starlit sky, only feeling my chest moving from my heavy and exhausted breathing. Where the hell was I..? I then looked back on when I stabbed that man. It was only three seconds afterwards that I had realized what I had done. I know I've said this before, but this is going to stick to me until I die...

I decided to stop thinking about it when I saw a small group of shooting starts, flying in perfect coordination with the other into the city outside of wherever I was. It was so mesmerizing... And yet, it was so close. Wait, close?! Are these things shooting stars at all?

Something wasn't right. And my mind needed to know what was up,


	5. Teddy Popevelt

**Don't nag me about the French and say OOH SHE'S A MARY SUE or YOU SPELLED IT WRONG GO KILL YOURSELF. Here's a little run through of what I was thinking: She only took French for 2 years a few years ago because she thought she was going to France with her parents. She only learned the basics and pronounces words wrong. I know my French and it isn't supposed to be like that, I know. I was just thinking of a girl who took a language for two years and quit. In other words, she sucks at it :\ Elle est ****_tres_** **intellignte (Can't exactly make accents over letters D:)**

* * *

"It's the Chosen!"

"Oh, Chosen! You look so handsome tonight!"

"I'm sooo cold... Mind if you... Hold on to me?"

Things like that were being said to me as I walked quickly towards the direction of where the shooting stars were heading. Needless to say, I was getting really pissed off. "I'm kind of busy right now... _Ladies_..." I said, resisting to punch them in the face to leave me alone (Assassin's Creed is great for ideas like that). The ladies frowned. One of them beamed, then said, "Then we will wait for you at the tavern!"

These chicks can't be serious. "Uh... Really?"

"Yes!"

"What about your husbands?"

"They won't mind."

... Mother of god, what the hell is _wrong _with this place? Before I could reply, the ground shook as a loud crashing sound came from behind me. The ladies in front of me had a look of horror on their faces. Quickly, they ran of to... Wherever the hell they were going, I really don't give two shits. If those were the shooting stars from earlier... I turned and ran the opposite direction of the obsessive ladies towards what caused the crash... And it appeared as though I wasn't alone. A huge stream of soldiers soon flooded the city (I really was confused on how the soldiers seemed to come out of nowhere and overpopulate the place). Instead of running aimlessly, I just decided to follow them. They seemed to know where they were going.

* * *

After almost getting trampled by dudes wearing armor more then half of their own body weight, they had finally stopped at some sort of circular plaza. I couldn't really make out much because of that damn bulky armor. So, I decided to creep around the soldiers behind a corner... Which was surprisingly easy. Those guys were like statues.

Now I had a good view. Let's see here... A shorty, a busty, a taller version of shorty, a red cadet...y, and a pretty cute chicky. For some reason, she actually looked... Dull. As if she had no kind of emotion whatsoever. Not to mention cadet-y and chicky looked really familiar. God, where have I seen them before..? I remember little bro playing Sym-something and those two really looked like the main... Wait one god damn second.

**...**

_"Hey, Tori! I wanna show you something!"_

_Tori, age sixteen, sighed and got up from her bed. "What is it, Alex?" she grumbled. Her brother Alex, age thirteen, was happily playing his old GameCube. Just yesterday, his best friend gave him a new game for it. So far, playing it was the only thing he has been doing. As Tori lazily climbed off of her bed and walked over, Alex gave her a grin. Looking to the game, Tori could see that his character was in a fight. She studied the people who were fighting. "Let's see here... I see Legolas with his hair dyed blue on the run from the cops, Sargent Pepper swinging around some swords, a short genderless albino playing with a cup-and-ball, and a taller version of genderless albino boy-girl. And every one of them are beating up guys that all wear the exact same thing."_

_Alex pushed Tori playfully. "You're not even halfway right!"_

_Tori laughed, then smirked at her brother. "Well, who are they?" she asked. Alex paused and pointed to the one Tori had called Legolas. "That's Regal Bryant," he explained, "He used to be an aristocrat for a huge company, but he killed one of his servants and went to jail. He got out and he doesn't want to fight with his hands. So, he keeps the cuffs on."_

_Tori rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Why'd he do that?"_

_"If you play, you'll find out," Alex said with a grin, "That 'genderless albino boy-girl' is Genis Sage. And the one you said was the taller version is Raine Sage."_

_"So, they're sages."_

_"I guess. More like magicians to put it in your IQ," Alex said. __That resulted in a punch from Tori. "I'm the one in high school, smartass. Now what's up with the genderless magicians?" she asked her brother. "First off, Genis is a boy. Raine is a girl," Alex explained, "They're both half-elf siblings that can use magic to completely own everyone. And 'Sargent Pepper'..."_

_He pointed to the boy dressed up in red, "Is Lloyd Irving. He's the main character in the story. He uses this thing called an 'Exsphere' to boost up his abilities to battle."_

_"So if he doesn't have it, he's pretty much an annoying brat." __"I wouldn't say annoying brat, but pretty much."_

_Tori grinned, then got up. "Well, where are you right now?" she asked. Alex simply replied, "I'm about to go save Lloyd's crush from evil angels." __His sister stared at him, then got up. "You're lucky we aren't Christian,_ dude."

**...**

What. The. Fucking. Fuck. This. Is. Not. Possible. Am I really in my little bro's stupid game? How the-what the... WHAT?! Yeg-nasel put me in my bro's game?! Is this like that anime 'Sword Art Online'?! Alright, don't pass out... One time's good enough for me. Just then, busty stepped forward. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I could make out: "I.. m... Sheena...i... of..."

I stopped listening after that. Got one name down. Sheena. Couldn't really get her last name though. It was a pretty name nevertheless. As soon as she said that, I noticed a new dude come out of nowhere. The guy was dressed up as a pope that reminded me of Teddy Roosevelt a little. Pope Roosevelt. Teddy the Pope. I could think of thousands more, but this gave me a bad feeling that I think I shouldn't be kidding around about. "Not to worry, Sheena," Teddy Popevelt said, purposely loudly for everyone watching to hear, "You have brought the Chosen of Sylvarant here, so now we may eliminate her ourselves."

What? Wasn't I being called 'Chosen'? Aren't I supposed to be 'eliminated'? Wait-why am I worried about this? Thank god I'm _not _being eliminated. As if on cue, the soldiers raised their weapons. "The rest of you are under arrest."

... What the hell was going on?

One the soldiers took one step towards the group, a blinding light began to shine. Naturally, all of the guards stepped back in disbelief. Honestly, I was about to make a run for it. Instead, I held my ground to watch and see what happens. Lloyd looked back behind him, which made me divert my eyes to where he was looking. The dull, emotionless girl was going Super Saiyan. Mother of god.

"Colette!"

... The girl named Colette was going Super Saiyan. "Lower your weapons!" Lloyd demanded. Sheena looked towards Lloyd with a concerned look. "We have to go!" she yelled, "If we stay any longer, we will be destroyed along with the town!"

... WHAT?! DESTROYED ALONG WITH WHEREVER THE HELL I WAS?! JESUS CHRIST! Lloyd growled, "No... Colette would never do that!"

Lloyd turned back to Colette and did something I didn't expect. He hugged her. It seemed that he was in pain, but he didn't let go. Moments later the light died down, and so did my fear. But, even though that was done, these guys were going to be killed by Teddy no matter what. God dammit, what should I do... Why am I caring? Ugh, the things I do...

Plan... Plan... Plaaaan...

Wait. If I was so important here, then... Can I save these guys? Even if I were, what could I do to step in to save their asses? Hold on. 'Step in'... Worth a shot. My pressence could shut everyone up if I were a celebrity here. Taking a deep breath, I walked out in between the soldiers and the dudes about to be screwed. Looking up, Lloyd's eyes widened. "You... The Chosen of Teth'alla?"

I gave a sly grin, "Sup."

**ooo0ooo**

"How is she?" Hannah asked the doctor as he stepped out of the emergancy room. "She'll be fine," he merely replied, "However, she appears to be in a deep coma. Did she act strange at all before this happened?"

Hannah shook her head, "No, she was the same as she always was. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Is that so?" the doctor asked. Hannah nodded. It was erily quiet. The doctor decided to break the silence, "Well, you know her more then me. If you wish to see Victoria Vice, you may. Only for a little, though. We need to do more tests to figure out what has happened." After that was said, Hannah got up and walked into the emergancy room. There, Tori lay with an oxygen mask on her face seemingly to be fast asleep in the hospital bed. "Hi, Tori," Hannah whispered, "I'm right here, don't worry."

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Smiling, she stroked Tori's hair. "I'll visit you every day. I'll even leave classes early."

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Well, bye Tori. I have to go home to our apartment. Don't worry, I'll be paying for the monthly rent until you recover. And after you do, I'll pay that rent too so you can recover more..." Hannah said. And with that, Hannah exited the hospital room.


End file.
